Misión Cautela
by Enigmatek
Summary: Escena de una misión discreta. El curioso lenguaje de Duo Maxwell que, literalmente, necesita un diccionario. Para Darkcryonic. /Un curioso experimento/


Basado en la serie Gundam Wing A.C.

Por Enigmatek

Para Darkcryonic

–.–.–.–.–.–

**Misión Cautela**

–.–.–.–.–.–

Estaba muy aburrido. Llevaba cuando menos tres horas escondido en la punta de la torre con un arnés de cintura, listo para deslizarme por el exterior. Comenzaban a entumírseme las piernas y me inquietaba estar prácticamente colgando a unos 10 metros del piso. La alarma constante en que me tenía la **giralda** en la punta de la torre cada vez que el viento la movía tampoco me ayudaba.

Entonces, en la explanada de la plaza, apareció Wufei en su eficaz disfraz de guardia enemigo haciendo una supuesta ronda. Noquear al guardia original no había sido problema al parecer, pero no parecía hacerle gracia llevar la cara pintada de oscuro.

–Te ves bien de **jenízaro**, Chang. –Le hablé por el inter-comunicador, mirándolo por los binoculares. Me divirtió ver perfectamente como la inamovible línea recta de sus labios se hacía aun más apretada que de costumbre. Cuando estaba aburrido me gustaba **gibarlo** y ahora que no podía salirse de su papel de pared humana, le fastidiaba más.

–_Maxwell, a las ocho. _–Escuché a Heero medio ladrarme en el oído, me giré y revisé el camino.

–Despejado. –Contesté al ver la ruta que usaríamos para escapar, libre. –Barton, tu turno. –Le indiqué a Trowa, a quien vi colgarse de inmediato por entre las paredes como el gran **gibón** humano que se me figuraba a veces.

A los pocos minutos escuché el murmullo de una confrontación al otro lado del muro contrario a la torre. Vi aparecer corriendo a Quatre y a Trowa por una de las ventanas del segundo nivel.

–Yuy, Barton y Winner tienen problemas. –Exclamé. –Plan B.

–_Copiado_. –Contestó, e instantes después una explosión se escuchó del otro lado del complejo al que nos infiltrábamos. Chang había desaparecido de su puesto segundos después de que Barton entrara, mientras la conmoción general se extendía en el puesto enemigo. Su parte era encontrar un vehículo que nos sacara de ahí.

–_Ahora Maxwell._ –Llegó mi señal. Me deslicé por la pared de la torre, **hamaqueándome** desde la mitad para llegar al tercer piso del muro contrario que ahora se hallaba despejado. Me interné al final del pasillo, a la tercera habitación de la derecha. La puerta abierta de par en par, gritos desde la ventana. Los planos sobre la mesa, no me molesté en tomar fotografías, ya sabían que estábamos ahí, así que los enrollé todos y los metí en el porta-planos para ponerlos en mi espalda. Por la conmoción que alcanzaba a oír no me daba tiempo de quemar el lugar. Sólo lancé una granada compacta mientras salía del sitio. No contaba con encontrarme de frente un soldado a un **jeme** de estrellarme en su cara.

Reaccioné rápido a pesar de alcanzar a ver la sorpresa en el rostro del otro. Me tiré a un lado a tiempo para que la explosión barriera con todo en su camino, soldado incluido.

De reojo alcancé a ver los restos del soldado, más parecido a un **helminto** ahora. Me levanté quitándome los escombros de encima y al sacudirme el brazo sentí húmedo. Miré mi mano mientras echaba a andar. El color de la **hemanita** es inconfundible. Algo debió traspasar la manga.

–_¡Maxwell! ¿Dónde estás?_ –El inconfundible bramido de Wufei reventó en mi oído, estaba fuera con el vehículo.

Maldije. No me detuve a revisar el estado de los planos, tenía que salir. Sosteniéndome el brazo pateé la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. –La puerta Oeste. –Le di la localización a Chang.

–_¿Status?_ –La voz de Quatre. El único que se preocupaba por el grupo. ¿Qué rayos hacía metido en esto? A veces me preguntaba si llegaría a llorar si alguno de nosotros muriera.

–Optimo. –Le solté mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Qué?, no era del todo mentira, podía salir de ahí. En el último piso me topé con Barton que parecía un comando armado de película con una subametralladora en cada brazo.* ¿Infiltración en cubierto? Si, claro.

Le **hirmé** a su mirada interrogante y seguí de frente, él siguiéndome.

Al abrir la última puerta que nos sacaba al patio el convoy negro que Wufei manejaba nos esperaba con Quatre y Heero encima. Trepamos de un salto y el vehículo quemó las ruedas en la acera. Una última explosión me indicó el distractor que había puesto Heero para nuestro escape.

–¿Misión discreta, Yuy? –Le dije medio sonriendo. Por respuesta recibí una mirada de ultratumba y una seca afirmación.

–Estas herido. –Por el **usgo** que apareció en el rostro de Quatre cuando me miró supuse que la herida debía ser realmente escandalosa. Volví a tocar la herida y el **icor** que logré percibir, debía ser peor de lo que pensaba, pero la adrenalina no me dejaba sentir aún el dolor.

–Sí, pero tengo los planos. –Sonreí cínicamente y se los di. –Dáselos al **jimagua** y luego me regañas. –Terminé de decirle mientras tomábamos la ruta a nuestro refugio. Los hermanos nos ayudarían a descifrar los planos y recibiría atención médica. Aun me dolían los oídos por la explosión de la granada y no estaba para aguantar los regaños de Yuy.

Al fin y al cabo, fue "misión cumplida", ¿no?

Fin

–.–.–.–.–.–

Notas:

**Giralda.**- Pieza de metal colocada en lo alto de la torre de modo que pueda girar alrededor de un eje vertical impulsada por el viento que tiene figura humana o de animal.

**Jenízaro. **- Decíase del hijo de padres de diversa nación/ En México, dícese del descendiente de cambujo y china o de chino y cambuja. / Soldado de infantería de la antigua guardia turca. / En México, gendarme.

**Gibar.**- Corcovar./ Fastidiar, vejar, molestar.

**Gibón.**- Mono de brazos muy largos que vive en las selvas de la India y la Malasia.

**Hamaquear.**- Mecer, mover una cosa acompasadamente.

**Jeme.**- Distancia que hay entre la extremidad del dedo pulgar a la del dedo índice, separado el uno del otro todo lo posible.

**Helminto.**- Gusano.

**Hematina.**- Quím. Materia colorante ferrugosa que existe en la sangre./ Hematoxilina

**Hirmar.**- Afirmar, asegurar, dar firmeza.

**Usgo.**- Asco o repugnancia.

**Jimagua.**- En Cuba, gemelo.

–.–.–.–.–.–

Originalmente era un "ejercicio" para el uso de algunas palabras "desconocidas"… terminó siendo un fic. Espero que les guste y las palabras hayan quedado en su mente.

* Tengo la impresión de haber leído, visto o alguien me mencionó una escena similar a esta. No estoy segura y no me acuerdo. No es con intención de plagio. Pero es una escena que completa muy bien el cuadro. XD

Saludos, Enigmatek

–.–.–.–.–.–


End file.
